Broadside coupled baluns are desirable building blocks for the design of broadband microwave and RF mixers. The broadside coupling design provide benefits compared to edge coupled structures. Of particular importance the broadside coupled balun exhibits superior performance due to strong odd mode couplings which increase the ratio of even mode to odd mode impedance, and due to a decrease in processing tolerance sensitivity. In the prior art, these baluns are constructed as discrete components on multi-layer thick film ceramic substrates or on a single layer Duroid board. Such prior art baluns are connected with other circuit elements to form microwave mixers, power amplifiers, and the like, and are generally housed in a metal package or plastic dual inline package. The packages are then attached to a printed wiring board (also commonly referred to as a "printed circuit board"). Such packages, however, are not compatible with printed wiring boards and thus require processing, such as soldering, to mount the packaged component to the board. The prior art baluns are relatively expensive because of the extensive and complex manufacturing processes required for their manufacturer and integration into the printed wiring board. Thus, it is desirable to provide a component that is compatible with conventional printed wiring boards and is less costly to manufacture.